fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Damage Control
Damage Control During the event after the events--the Firstrate Xia and the Futuristic Zemo that affected the Xia and Zemo as well, but they wondered what will happen to Calibre in those events as they saw and learnt why they are lost after those events. Hiding in the below of the underground caverns, some victims of the Calibre survived the deadly and dangerous robotic unit that is created by their own human leader, Doctor Clark. Two victims among the Calibre and Calibur faced the possible almost near death or death after dodging the deadly and dangerous robotic units and then not seeing an unconcious Vogue Woman coming toward them. And they faced the taste of the absorption of Vogue Woman and fell down unconcious. They were brought to the medical attention all the way from the Europe to North America as fast as the Zemo contacted all the doctors to come help with ideas to find a way to save the lives of two victims. The secret is exposed to the Calibre and Calibur as well. They dare not to blame what happened to kept-hidden secret agents of the Calibre and Calibur with the secret identifications. They told the Calibre and Calibur that we all have the common problem each other. They thanked Crommerlin for saving their lives with the fast transportational usage--the magical teleportation. Facing the true problem of the Calibre and Calibur, they bear the witness of human member who lost all his powers and decide to let him stay in the cavern to be a lookout. He accepts the offer from them and wants them if they will return the offer for him to find Sha and bring her back immediately. Facing Sha, Que tells them to relax that we are just coming to see what happens to the Xia and informs them that the Xia seemingly is no longer active team. The Damage Control tells Sha that Fullerton needs her and Que tells her to go. Sha refuses to let Que go on her own because Sha fears of what Que will do it on her own in which she knew Que more than anyone. Membership Calibre. Calibur. Most of them are joining the Damage Control. New additional members--Thunderball and Thundercat. However, they lost their members--Snyder, Tycho, three doctors, Saula, and Zozo. Status The Powerless Calibre show the proof that they can fight well, but they realize that their powers are not activated anymore. Hadar, Magnet, Ayshir, Custer, Anthony and Arthur Oshtosk. However, the Wartech manages the spinning dizziness in all the times in the maze in which he seems to find the right one to save the powers of the Calibre. Fullerton is the last member of the Calibre who calls Que to call Sha to check on Fullerton. However, the event--Magic Is Unplugged. No one has heard and seen Fullerton ever since they formed altogether for the first time. A human male who approaches and confronts Sha and Que in front of the Calibre. He is severely wounded in his critical condition as he can not heal himself unlikely his own Fullerton--full time transformation of the supernatural wolf-being has healing. Sha is keeping Fullerton awake no matter what the critical condition of Fullerton in which makes Sha so angry at the Zemo. Sha secretly goes solo after the Zemo for what they did to her boyfriend. Que already left during Sha is taking care of Fullerton. Sha noticed Que's disappearance and worried sick about Que. Crommerlin shows why she survive those past, present, and future time in which she has been learning why she has been gone through the very difficult times and survived those events with her own magics. She is the only one does not get affected by the event Magic Is Unplugged just because the one who causes it to free the one's family from magic down. Category:Team